Crime Sorciere
Crime Sorcière (魔女の罪, クリムソルシェール, Kurimu Sorushiēru) is an independent guild. The guild's primary objective is to eradicate all evil brought about by Dark Guilds and Zeref, with the members seeking redemption for the crimes and atrocities they committed in their past. History During the past 7 years, Jellal Fernandes, imprisoned by the Magic Council, was rescued by Ultear Milkovich, Leo Stormthorn and Meredy. After their escape, they founded Crime Sorcière as a guild that would attempt to destroy Dark Guilds and ultimately defeat Zeref. According to Jet, they have destroyed many Dark Guilds during the past 7 years. During the Grand Magic Games, Jellal disguised himself as Mystogan to find and identify where the sources of Zeref's Magic (Future Lucy and Rogue) are coming from. During the attack of dragons, Ultear used all her power to rewind time, assisting the mages in creating a new future for victory. This, however, aged the woman greatly, forcing her to leave the guild. At the end, Leo reveals they have a new future member: Esperenza Stormthorn. After the defeat of Shadow Hunter, Crime Sorciere received new members: Amidala Ashley, Rune Macteen, Iciclis Sylvester, and Penumbris Waylay. After the destruction of Magic Council and the release of the Oración Seis members, Jellal and Leo, at the request of Doranbolt, fought against the latter; defeating them, while later offering them join their guild in order to take down Zeref, with the Dark Mages eventually obliging. During the year following Fairy Tail's disbandment, Crime Sorcière requested the help of Erza and Gray to go on a reconnaissance mission to infiltrate the Avatar cult. With the "infiltration" plan eventually failing, the revived Team Natsu helped defeat the members, putting an end to Operation Purify in the process. After informing Erza that they will be joining the war against the Alvarez Empire, Jellal, Leo, and Meredy make their appearance to aid their comrades in the battle to liberate Hargeon, while the remnants of the Oración Seis announce their arrival at the Sacred Mountain of Zonia. With the assistance of the duo (including the help from Ultear in a Thought Projection form) they are eventually one of the determining factors behind the southern Ishgar forces' victory, reclaiming the port town. Strength Crime Sorcière is comprised of all strong and former Dark Mages. Over the past year, the Mages of the guild have shown extraordinary results in their power from Jellal being able to completely darken the sky before unleashing his spell to Meredy utilizing her Maguilty Sense in its truest form: the ability to combine the power of two into one to decimate the opposition that are among two-thirds of the Balam Alliance; the strongest group of Dark Guilds in Fiore. Ultear had been a practitioner of Arc of Time, while Leo wields the divine power of the wind. he Oracion Seis were all extremely powerful, so powerful that they alone made up a third of the Balam Alliance, and all the former Shadow Hunter members were S-class Mages. Members Trivia *It is speculated that if the Wild Hunt members had reported Bella Onyx's accidental "murder" of Astrix Aniiyu, she would have either been a member of the Oracion Seis or a member of the Kin of Purgatory in Grimiore Heart and ultimately ended up in Crime Sorciere.